


I fall in love (every time I look at you)

by ydididodis



Series: fluff city dianetti [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wedding, believe me you’ll want to read this, dianetti wedding, fLUFF CITY, fluff fluff fluff, im sorry I repeat WEDDING, super gay, the whole precinct makes a cameo, theres a surprise!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: They’re still staring deeply into each other’s eyes, trying to focus on each other and not that they’re the focus of a crowd.“I do!”, they both exclaim at the same time before they share a passionate kiss.Looking out into the crowd, the wives only see pride and happiness and joy. It’s their family, the most important people in their lives and it truly is the happiest days of both of their lives.





	I fall in love (every time I look at you)

**Author's Note:**

> because we were obviously robbed of dianetti content

Everything around her is dead silent and she breathes in deeply.

_“My dearest, Rosa._

_You are the love of my life. I still miss you, every morning when you leave the bed to go to work. And I worry about you every second you’re gone._

_At least I finally have figured my feelings out. I guess I am amazing at everything I do after all._

_I love our secret hangouts in Babylon, sneaking in when everyone is out investigating their cases and working from the bathroom in peace, and leaving when everyone is gone and we’re the last ones left. And I love our lunches every Wednesday._

_I love how you sit in my office on your days off. Just silently by my side, occupying yourself by spacing out._

_I love our walks in the park every Sunday and how you prefer to sit on your favorite bench to pretend to read a book while secretly observing us. I love our hot chocolate and telenovela nights.”_

She takes a deep breath and glances down to Iggy and smiles. Rosa really doesn’t know what is going to hit her tonight. And Gina can’t wait for her reaction. She redirects her gaze back to the Latina.

_“I love your smell. Do you know you smell like coconuts, sea salt, and whiskey and everything in between? Having that scent linger on my clothes when I came home from work - and you were going to your place -, drove me crazy all the time. Now it drives me crazy not smelling it when you’re not around. Making me afraid you won’t return home._

_But finding your lipstick marks on all the white coffee mugs are traces and reminders of you being around and that’s giving me peace of mind._

_I crave to kiss you every second of every day but I never dared to before because you’re a goddess just like me._

_Until I actually tried and now I can’t ever go back to not kissing you ever again._

_Your kisses are like honey and ambrosia and I’m sure that goddesses are supposed to feel like this for each other and I’m not afraid anymore that the world will collide when our lips will do the same._

_I love waking up next to you and making you breakfast while wearing one of your shirts._

_Rosie, words can’t describe just how much I love you. Not even emojis can._

_I knew from the second you entered my line of vision that you were gonna be my wife and one day I’ll say these words to you in our wedding vows._

_And now, almost seven years later, I have done exactly that. I love you, Rosa Diaz. And I am ready to spend the rest of our lives together.”_

They are standing in church, both of them wearing white dresses, Rosa’s very delicate while Gina went all out. Iggy, now seven-years-old, is standing by them, on her Mommy’s side.

Her mom opposite them.

They’re still staring deeply into each other’s eyes, trying to focus on each other and not on the fact that they’re the focus of the crowd.

It’s Charles and his whole family. A bunch of Boyle cousins, Gina all holds near and dear to her heart (DON’T tell Charles though!).

It’s Terry and his wife and their children, the twins already mid puberty.

It’s Jake, her childhood best friend, grinning like a dork and his wife (she wants to say Arnie) Amy, looking fondly at the newly wed couple.

It’s Holt and Kevin, and to the untrained eye they’re sitting in their seats stoically. To Gina’s eye, they’re overjoyed, barely able to contain themselves.

It’s Gina’s mother, next to Karen Peralta and they’re both taking pictures, one of them probably filming the whole spectacle. Both very proud moms even when one of them isn’t related by blood.

And it’s Rosa’s parents, sitting by the other moms. Her mother’s smile uncontainable, as is her dad’s. They’re holding hands and they couldn’t be prouder of their daughters. And their granddaughter.

“I do!”, they both exclaim at the same time before they share a passionate kiss.

Looking out into the crowd, the wives only see pride and happiness and joy.

It’s their family, the most important people in their lives, and it truly is the happiest days of both of their lives.

* * *

Later that night it’s the ex-roommates slash newly wed wives in the bathroom. More specifically the bathtub.

Years later it’s still their spot. Finding themselves fully dressed in the bathtub whenever they need a silent moment or just want to enjoy themselves and their company.

They were just coming home from _the_ party, using Iggy as an excuse to leave early.

Both of them still dressed in their wedding gowns, legs entangled, they’re holding hands, enjoying the silence and letting the events of the day sink in. A younger version of Rosa would’ve never thought she’d find herself right there and present-Rosa still struggles with the concept.

Needless to say, Gina doesn’t. She always knew.

An almost inaudible knock followed by the door slowly opening, pulls them out of their trance.

Gina is smiling widely. Unbeknownst to her wife (she can’t say it enough) she has her phone out and livestreams what’s about to happen:

_In the doorframe stands her daughter, shyly looking up for the first time and into her mommy’s eyes._

_She nods almost nondescript and is seen taking a deep breath._

_“Mom, I need to talk to you”, she’s grown so much already. Iggy, the second grader with the same long auburn colored hair as her mother._

_The camera swings to Rosa who nods. She looks slightly worried of what is to come._  

_It swings back to her daughter._

_“I love you a lot and Mommy helped me doing this.” She comes closer now and the camera zooms in on her hand, holding a bunch of papers._

_The camera zooms back out and the angle is wider than before because Gina is pushing herself as far away from her two favorite women in her life as possible to capture them both on tape._

_Iggy now stands right in front of the tub, searching the black haired detective’s eyes for something. She doesn’t know what exactly._

_“I know I haven’t called you my mom for a long time and the kids at school make fun of me for doing so because you’re not really my mom. But I want you to be”, she declares as she hands over the papers to the Latina. “Quiero que seas mi madre de verdad (I want you to be my mom for real).”_

_If you focus on Rosa you can definitely see her crying. She’s holding herself together, or at least trying to, while reading what’s written on the paper:_

Gina knows it reads “Adoption Order” and is filled out neatly with her own handwriting.

_She puts the papers aside and lifts Iggy into the tub with them, the angle getting narrower again. Gina comes closer as well._

_Rosa is hugging the girl and nodding, whispering something into her ear before both of them are crying into each other’s shoulders._

The livestream suddenly cuts off and now all of them are hugging and crying. Iggy sitting between them now and Rosa has to chuckle because it reminds her of the first time Gina and her were sitting in the tub fully dressed. 

They’re a happy little family and Rosa thinks that she can’t wait to send _her_  mom the video she knows her wife took. 

And they both think that they really won’t need a honeymoon. They’re excited for a week spent in bed, doing nothing but watching TV and eating left over wedding cake. 

**Author's Note:**

> it seems like I can only do super dramatic or super cute, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
